Married Life
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru are mated/married, but is being mated to an Inu demon all Rin hoped it would be? WARNING: RATED MA FOR MATURE ADULT FOR GRAPHIC CONTENT
1. Married Life

An expensive vase shattered as it collided with the wall. Rin's anger showing brightly in her eyes as she met the wrath of her mate and husband Sesshomaru. He stood and walked over to her and gripped her arms tightly. "Rin, you must calm down. I know you are angry…" He was cut off as she pulled free and her open palm crashed along the side of his face with enough force to snap his head sideways.

"Angry? Angry doesn't begin to cover what I feel right now Sesshomaru. Angry is being mad when one's mate is never home, angry is what one feels when they find out their mate broke a promise. Angry is NOT what one feels when they find out their mate cheated" she said, she wanted to cry but her pride wouldn't let her back down from the fight. She refused to cry. "Get out" she said before turning and walking away.

Sesshomaru knew that getting involved with Sara was a mistake. She had asked him to help her fix her home and he came back home to find Rin like this. He did not know what the issue was but he was determined to find out. Turning, he walked out and slammed the door. Rin covered her face with her pillow to drown out her cries. Pulling her phone out, she looked at the picture of Sesshomaru with his head between a pair of legs. Rin's eyes were so watery and puffy she didn't notice the image did not line up right.

Sesshomaru knocked on Sara's door, growling as she opened it. "Sesshomaru? What a…" she came to a stop as he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. Sara knew Sesshomaru was angry and she knew the reason why. She had done a wrong thing and hurt two people in her greed.

"What did you do to Rin?" He asked, when she refused to answer, his claws began glowing green as poison started sinking into her skin making her cry out. "I will not ask again Sara. I came home to find my mate using my head as target practice and she refuses to talk to me, and I want to know why"

Sara looked down as she realized her error, she tried to regain his attention, but he turned his head to the side following her gaze to find the image of his head, between her legs on her computer. With a growl he grabbed her throat and slowly started tightening his grip, loving her gasps for air. At the last moment he dropped her. "Now that I know what you have done, it makes it easier for me to talk to Rin." Turning he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

He drove back home stopping only long enough to pick up a combination of flowers. He spoke to the florist and soon had a bouquet of Roses, orchids, calla lilies and lilacs mixed in with ferns and baby breath. All Rin's favorites, he also stopped by her favorite restaurant and picked up their favorite dishes. Getting back into his car, he noticed his phone had a text message from Rin. He flipped his phone open and read the message.

_**Hey, I realize you are probably busy but I wanted to say sorry and I hope we can talk whenever you get back.**_

He quickly replied and started the car in a rush to get back home to Rin. All he knew was that his mate was hurting because of his actions and generosity to help another and it was up to him to fix the problem.

Rin smiled as she read his reply and closed her phone to wait for him to come home. She suddenly realized her state of dress was nowhere near right. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Sweats and a baggy shirt? 'Really Rin?' she thought to herself. She quickly pulled off everything and quickly pulled out a new outfit. She knew he loved white and red. She pulled on her red lace panties and matching bra. She went through her drawers and pulled out a silky crimson red skirt that went down to j just below her hips. She dug further in her drawer and found the matching red belly shirt, pulling that one she glanced in her mirror, satisfied with the result.

She quickly grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing her hair. She made her brush wet with water and started brushing again, the water making her hair wavy. Rin swiftly applied her lip gloss and had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Sesshomaru walked in holding a bag and flowers. "Rin…I….." he was cut off as Rin latched her lips onto his harshly. He pulled back long enough to set the bag and flowers down before turning to pull her into his arms. Rin's lips were on his own once again as his hands trailed down her back. He nipped her bottom lip as he slid one of his hands between her thighs lifting her up so her heat rested on his arm. Without breaking their kiss, he slammed her into the wall, sliding his knee between her thighs after pulling her panties off, letting her ride his leg as his hands were busy pulling her shirt and bra off.

Rin slid her hands down to undo his pants and shove them off him as he returned to kissing her. He lifted her up, sheathing himself within her as Rin let out a soft moan. She hadn't felt this connection with him in so long she forgot what it felt like to have him within her. Rin moaned as he thrust harder, slamming her into the wall harder, he never feared harming her, he knew Rin loved the rough rutting. Rin gripped his waist as she moved her own hips riding him as he thrust into her, her own nails digging into his waist hard enough to draw blood. Sesshomaru groaned and pulled out of her to turn her around and bent her down as he slammed back within her.

Rin whined softly as he reached a hand around to play with her clit, Rin almost buckled under the pleasure he wreaked on her body. He gripped her waist with both hands as he leaned down and sank his teeth into her neck, holding her. Rin knew what was coming as she gripped the doorframe tightly. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as his thrusts hardened, slamming within her over and over.

Had Rin not held onto the frame, she would have hit her head on it. She dug her nails into the frame as he pounded into her continuously. Rin whimpered as her body tensed before it was overcome with an intense pleasure she had gone so long without, Sesshomaru releasing her neck to whine in her ear almost painfully as he thrust a few more times before stilling, his seed spilling within Rin.

Rin leaned up and into Sesshomaru as his arms tightened around her. "I picked up dinner Rin. I was intending to surprise you with dinner and flowers, like we used to" he whispered in her ear. Rin smiled as she grabbed his hand and walked over to the table. Rin stopped long enough to pull off her skirt and toss it with the rest of her clothes. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened as he saw Rin exposed to his hungry gaze. He grabbed the food, the flowers and Rin and headed up the stairs to their room. Rin was surprised when he dropped the food and flowers on their table in the room and grabbed her, heading for the bathroom.

Sesshomaru had Rin lay on the table in the bathroom, once she had done so, he took out the massage oil and poured some on her back, setting the bottle down, he started massaging the oil into her skin. Rin moaned softly at the feel of his hands along her skin. He slid his hands between her thighs allowing his fingers to slide along both sides of her heated core. Rin shifted slowly to part her legs a little more, Sesshomaru slowly slid his hand along her heat, pressing his fingers into her clit, massaging it gently. Rin moaned as she allowed her body to be stimulated to a new height by her mate and husband.

Sesshomaru could feel his own erection beginning but focused on Rin to drown out his need. He moved his hand slightly faster as Rin started grinding her hips into his hand. He moved his hand back as he told her to turn over. Rin flipped over so she was facing upwards as he poured more oil onto her stomach. Sesshomaru started massaging it into her skin, gliding over her breasts and moving down her legs.

He parted her legs looking up and noticing she was too into feeling what he was doing to pay attention. He leaned in and sucked her clit into his mouth allowing his tongue to flick it back and forth. Rin's harsh cries filled his ears as her hands dove into his hair. His name spilled from her lips as his assault on her heat increased until with a loud cry, pleasure filled her body, allowing Sesshomaru to lick all of it from her body.

He slid up her body as Rin sat up and pulled him into a kiss, she slid off the table and pushed him onto it. Sliding down, Rin slid his erection into her mouth as he leaned back with a groan. Rin's head moved up and down his length as his hand fisted in her hair tightly. With a groan he pulled her up and onto his lap, thrusting into her at the same time. Rin moaned into his neck as she instantly began riding him.

Sesshomaru gripped her waist as he laid down, allowing Rin's body more room to ride him. His eyes met hers when a small Inu whine left her lips. He growled a reply as Rin gripped his shoulders and moved her hips harder. He growled in approval, it would seem Rin was in the mood to skip the slow gentle way and head straight for the hard passionate one.

She could feel her release building up within her as he slid in and out of her welcoming body. Her pants in between her moans making Sesshomaru watch her face, memorizing every reaction to his body she had. Rin felt her pleasure burst within her as she cried out his name, stilling above him. Sesshomaru forced her hips back and forth as his own release spilled within Rin with a barely concealed whine. He pulled Rin down to rest her head on his chest.

"I love you Sesshomaru. It just makes me angry to see anything involving you with another woman." She said quietly. He ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly.

"I know Rin. Had I known that was Sara's intent, I assure you I would have refused to help her. Nothing happened." He relied as he held her close. Rin looked up into his eyes, a mischief light twinkling in her eyes.

"How about the Shower Sesshomaru" She laughed, he chuckled softly. She was going to be the death of him with all the intimacy.


	2. Powerless

Rin had been pacing for hours. Sesshomaru was late again, he seemed to make a habit of it and she never knew why. Rin's trust in Sesshomaru had been unstable since the mess with Sara and she constantly fought with herself over trust in Sesshomaru. With a sigh she collapsed onto the bed. She rested her head in her hands and contemplated on her actions. When he came in hours later, he noticed his cold dinner on the table and sighed, he had done it again. He dropped his things off at the table and went upstairs only to find Rin putting together a bag. "Rin…I'm sorry, I got caught up at work." He said as he made his way into the room.

"I can't do this anymore Sesshomaru, ever since the incident with Sara, I can't trust you. There's always something in the way, there's always something getting through but it's not me, It's you. Sometimes ignorance rings true, but hope is not in what I know, it's not in me, It was supposed to be in you." Rin said as she zipped up her bag and walked by him out the door. Sesshomaru heard the door slam and her car leave.

He sat on the bed quietly, no matter what he did he was always hurting the girl who was always by his side and it was never intentional. He decided to let Rin do her thinking alone. If she chose to stay it would be purely her decision, not one influenced by him. He pulled off his work clothes and crawled into his cold bed where he smelled Rin all over the sheets. He felt his heart breaking and wondered if they would ever get past their situation.

Rin stared at the reflection in the pond behind Kagome's house. Kagome had made hot chocolate and sat at the table waiting for Rin. "What happened Rin? I doubt Sesshomaru cheated, that is not his style, he flipped over Inuyasha when he was caught with Kikyo after he mated with me." Kagome explained.

"Kagome, is it wrong for me to find peace when I'm confused? To find hope when I'm let down? Somehow everything I need somehow is never in me, It's always in Sesshomaru." Rin explained, Kagome smiled, she experienced what every demon-human couple did. Confusion, loss of faith and she could not fault Rin at all.

"Rin, everybody knows Sesshomaru would be a fool to ever let go of you. He may act as if you two are better off alone and moving on but deep down he never means to harm you Rin. If you had your own place he'd be banging on your door, spilling his pride all over the place and begging for a second chance. We all know this." Kagome explained. Just as Rin was about to reply, Sesshomaru's car pulled into the driveway making Rin take off into the bathroom in the house.

Sesshomaru knocked on the door, "Rin I know you're in there, and while you can make me wait, I'm not going away. It feels like hell for me Rin, to smell you all over my home and not have you there, I can't blame you for being mad but please, I will do anything to make it up to you." He said, a shred of hopelessness filling his heart. Rin opened the door quietly and met his gaze with her own.

"Rin…..scream at me, hit me, let it out. I can fix it just tell me how. I will always admit I am wrong as long as I can have you back. If you want to call me names, do it, I will handle any name you call me. I would never wish to harm you or hurt you. I know it's my fault Rin and I am sorry."

Rin walked into his open arms and held him close. "We used to talk about everything Sesshomaru. How can I help you if you never talk to me. Part of me wishes I was cold as stone, then I wouldn't feel a thing, if I didn't have this heart, then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain. I wouldn't feel so all alone."

Sesshomaru pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be honest Rin, my bed feels empty without you. Your heartbeat helps me sleep, your breath soothes my soul. You're all I've ever needed Rin. Always." He whispered.

Rin hugged him closer. "I love you more than I knew I could ever love someone. If this whole thing isn't ever my fault, tell me it's not my fault." Sesshomaru pulled back long enough to kiss Rin gently. Rin's tears spilled over as he wiped them away.

"Rin, it is never your fault. Do not ever think that. In fact, its why I came to see Inuyasha." He pulled back and looked at Inuyasha who was impatient as ever. "I need you to take a few extra hours, you are always complaining you never get enough. I get too many and my mate suffers for it." Inuyasha nodded in acceptance.

Sesshomaru smiled in thanks and escorted Rin out. Rin got into Sesshomaru's car, while Inuyasha and Kagome took hers back to the house, Inuyasha following in his to make sure Kagome got home safely. Sesshomaru drove to their favorite area, Their secluded grove beneath the Wisteria tree. After parking the car, they got out and walked to the tree, sitting beneath it.

Rin laid on her side as Sesshomaru pulled her into his body. Rin felt his hands slide up under her shirt to caress her smooth skin. Leaning up she met his lips with her own in a hungry dance. He rolled on top of her and ground into her gently, loving the way she clung to him while her pants filled his ears. He leaned up to slide a hand into her jeans to caress her wet heat, pressing into her folds to massage her clit. Rin moaned into Sesshomaru's kiss as he swallowed every sound she made.

He leaned up again to pull her jeans off completely. Rin parted his robes enough to free his erection. "I can't wait Sesshomaru." She whispered into his kiss, just as he was about to slide into her, his phone rang. Groaning he looked at who was calling.

"Rin I have to answer this, it's my father, probably asking me where I am, I am going to tell him what I think." He answered his phone. Rin, unhappy with the interruption, pulled his hips down, sliding him into her. Sesshomaru groaned softly.

"No father, It's only Rin…..well…..I have been neglecting…." He started as he let out another groan while Rin moved her hips up and down along his heated length. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her quickly to smother her cries. He leaned up again, "Father, I have to go…." He almost dropped the phone as she rolled her hips against him. She whined before grabbing his phone.

"Inutaisho we are busy call later." She said before hanging up. Sesshomaru smiled and thrust harder into her. Rin whimpered as she gripped his lower back. Sesshomaru ran his hands along her sides before gripping her waist more tightly. He held her in place for his frantic and hard thrusts. Rin slid her hands up his back to bury them in his hair as she arched her back, crying out as wave upon wave of release set her free from the sensual torture Sesshomaru placed on her body.

Sesshomaru thrust a few more times before reaching his own much needed release as he whined softly in Rin's ear. She slid her hands along his back soothingly as she rolled them over so she could rest her head on his chest. "I love you Sesshomaru." She whispered as she fell asleep under the crescent moon.

Sesshomaru looked down at her before kissing her head. "I love you as well Rin. Tonight was just the beginning of what waits for you in my true form. I hope you can handle me during my upcoming mating season." He whispered before joining her in sleep.


	3. Mating Season

"Talking"

'**Inu'**

Rin had been walking around the palace for a while, she loved the way the Western Palace made her feel. She and Sesshomaru had not had any fights and she was glad of it. In truth, she hated fighting with him, she hated feeling angry with him. Absent-mindedly she rubbed her stomach. She somehow knew she was going to be expecting soon, the doctor told her she was not yet ready, but she was at her most fertile moment. Rin had been having a craving for Sesshomaru at any and all times. The lingering touches in the hallway that went unfinished due to his duties to the Kingdom, the late night slips into bed that she was too exhausted for. Rin decided the next moment she saw him, she would let her hormones control her body and jump him right in front of anyone with him.

Thankfully when she saw him in the hallway he was alone. He was facing away from her so he did not hear her coming up behind him. She slid her arms around him just as his body turned to capture her in his arms. He nuzzled her neck affectionately, "I see my mate is in need." He chuckled. Rin slid her arms along his back as she ground against him. Sesshomaru growled in slight disapproval of her actions where anyone could see her body. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the closest room which happened to be her room.

He slammed her up against her wall as he ripped the back of her dress open. He growled as he was able to finally taste her skin, his tongue sliding along his claiming mark. Rin's arms slid along his back up to grip his shoulders as her leg slid around his waist, holding her as she ground against him, her soft pants filling the room. Sesshomaru had been denying his urge to mate but now that Rin was so obvious in her needs, His urge to mate during mating season was too strong to refuse. He gripped her waist has his other hand ripped her panties off and Rin let out a loud moan as Sesshomaru filled her completely.

Sesshomaru wanted desperately to be gentle, but that underlying urge to rut was slipping into control as he pounded into her, each thrust drawing a satisfying moan from Rin as her legs curled tightly around her mate. She was enjoying the pace he set, Sesshomaru decided to let go of his restraint and show her how mating season truly affected him as he slid one hand around a leg and lifted her leg higher, changing the angle of his thrusts, making them deeper.

His eyes bled red as his pace continuously increased, Rin gripped his shoulders harder as she ground her hips against him each thrust in. Sesshomaru's face started lengthening as he pulled from her only to throw her over the desk face down before he was pounding within her again. Rin gripped the desk as she whimpered in Inu. Sesshomaru growled in approval as he gripped her waist tighter, lifting her hips upward to deepen his thrusts. He was rewarded when he heard her choked cry.

Rin's body tensed as pleasure flooded through her with an intensity she had never felt. Sesshomaru thrust a few more times before he whined slightly, leaning down and sinking his teeth into her neck, his hips pushing against Rin, pushing his seed further into her. Rin's body felt paralyzed as she could not move, Sesshomaru lifted her and placed her in bed before curling in next to her. Rin had her head on his shoulder as she regained feeling in her body. She whined in Inu **'May I please you My Alpha?'**

Sesshomaru smiled, her Inu lessons were really coming in useful. He growled a reply **'yes my mate, you may please your Alpha'** Rin smiled as she slid from beneath the sheet, her body rising from the sheets like a siren from water. Sesshomaru's hands slid along her waist as she moved on top of him. Rin leaned down and kissed him lightly before trailing kisses down his body. Sesshomaru watched her face the entire time as she slid between his open legs. She took his already hardening arousal in her hands and slid her tongue along the tip, earning a growl from her mate. Rin slid the tip into her mouth and sucked hard, pleased when his hips arched upwards in pleasure.

Rin's tongue slid into the slit of his tip as she moved her tongue back and forth. Sesshomaru's whines grew longer, Rin decided to answer his plea to cease her torture of his body. Mating season was meant to ensure that the male's seed took hold in his female. Rin slid upwards and lifting her hips, she slid onto Sesshomaru easily with a moan. She rocked her hips back and forth as he pulled her forward to grip his shoulders. Leaning upwards he caught her lips with his in a heated kiss that stole Rin's breath.

His hands gripped her waist once more in a tight embrace as he lifted her only to slam her back down, swallowing her cry into his kiss. He repeated the action continuously as he brought her closer and closer to release. Just as she was about to finish, he flipped them over so he was the top alpha, He pinned her waist to the bed as he pounded his arousal into her repeatedly, her cries filling his ears along with her pleas to allow her to finish. Sesshomaru worked both of their bodies till close to release and stopped, he leaned down and kissed her neck affectionately as her need to finish sided down, once their need calmed, he started pounding into her once more. Rin cried out in frustration as she neared release each time and he denied her.

'**Easy mate, you will see why.'** He growled in Inu as he once again stopped his movements. Rin's whimpers nearly his undoing, he pounded into her harder as Rin held onto his shoulders, her legs cradling Sesshomaru's pounding body as Rin was spiraled into a release so intense she couldn't stop the flood of rapture racing through her body as it felt never ending. Sesshomaru's thrusts came to a stop as he stilled his hips as close as possible, ensuring all his built up seed took hold in his mate's body.

Rin moaned softly as his body pressed against her clit, heat filling her once more. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her gently. "Tonight's the full moon Rin. If you wish to be a youkai like me, this is the night to do it. But we must hurry or we will miss the chance." Rin smiled and got up to pull a robe on as Sesshomaru led her out into the empty back yard. They walked silently through the forests as a clear space came into view. A crystalline pool of water glimmered in the pale moonlight.

Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the pool and took the goblet, handing it to Rin. "You fill the goblet, make your wish and drink the water. And after the mating mark is renewed, my blood will course through your veins." Rin filled her goblet, silently wishing she would be a youkai with Sesshomaru forever and drank the entire goblet. An unfamiliar heat filled her body as her eyes bled red.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer only to have her pull back and run away. He smiled knowing she wanted him to prove his worth, as is befitting a female youkai. He took his robe off and shifted into his dog form. Her scent giving her away as he caught up to her easily, his larger body pinning her smaller one to the forest floor. **'Do you submit Rin?'** he growled, pleased when she shifted her tail out of his way.

'**Please Alpha….I Submit' **she whimpered in Inu, Sesshomaru mounted her easily as his smooth thrusts filled Rin's body with pleasure. She barely noticed his aggressive growls until she turned her head noticing another male dog demon trying to force Sesshomaru's claim to a halt. Sesshomaru leaned down and sank his teeth into Rin's exposed neck, pinning her down as his thrusts grew harder, his gaze never leaving the threat of another male demon. Rin's whimpered turned into whines as Sesshomaru's seed filled her once again, his eyes holding triumph in them. He slowly dismounted from Rin and shifted back to his human form. The moment the male demon saw his human form, he took off, no one dared to try to steal anything or anyone from Lord Sesshomaru of the West.

Looking down at a sleeping human form Rin, he smiled. She handled his mating season and her own quite well. "You deserve rest Rin. You have more than earned it my Mate." He whispered, smiling as her arms curled around him. He walked back to the palace and slid her into bed, curling in next to her as they drifted off into sleep.


End file.
